Damaged
by indiefaggot
Summary: Everyone has a past before the house of night. Some people miss their old lives of normality but for some students being a vampire fledgling is exactly what they needed. Students like Jack Twist for example. Mature for Violence, Abuse and M/M. R
1. Chapter 1

Damaged

_Chapter 1_

Everyone has a past before the house of night. Some people miss their old lives of normality but for some students being a vampire fledgling is exactly what they needed. Students like Jack Twist for example. Mature for Violence, Abuse and maybe some sexual content later on.

The dreams only returned to me, months after I joined the house of night. Everything was okay, had a great group of friends, a loving boyfriend and a great school to go to, but my past still managed to interfere. The first night of the dreams was a Saturday. We had hung around in the boys dorms all day, just me and Damien. We spent half the day snuggled up together on the sofas downstairs and some time doing homework. We found the time to go for a walk around the school and I loved how he would lock his fingers with mine and soothe me until I became accustomed to the stares we got as we turned a corner. I had left Damien early because he was finishing up watching 'Rent' and I was really tired. I stripped off my lazy jeans and climbed into bed wearing my boxers and a plain white T. I shut my eyes and let sleep come to, followed by a dream.

The room was black, just how I remembered it, a dark damp smell assaulting my senses and suffocating me. A single light shone from a dangerous wire above the centre of the room. The remnants of DIY gone wrong strewn in the corners and wallpaper tugged off of the walls in large pieces looked terrible and frightening under the circumstances. I licked my lips trying to restore a drop of moisture to my painfully dry lips. I pulled at the tie that dug into my wrists, and realised that struggling was no good. Tears started to form in my eyes before I could stop them. I knew I shouldn't be crying. It was a sign of weakness. Failure. Pain. And if he saw me I would be dead. Literally.

As if on cue the door swung open and a figure stumbled into the darkened room. His steps were loose and careless. You could smell the alcohol from the 10 metres that separated us, as if his breath was on my lips. I blinked hurriedly trying to clear the tears from my eyes.

"Jack, my boy." Dad called taking a few haphazard steps toward the chair I was sat on. "Jack... Jack, listen to me, if you did what I...I.. sssaid then maybe... I wouldn't have to punish you Jack!" His body fell towards the floor and he stumbled, grabbing on to a box to steady his fall. His face came into view and his expression twisted into a mixture of confusion and anger. His hand hit me full force against my cheek.

"JACK!" He cried.

I woke with a start, my body covered in sweat and tears. The room that surrounded me was too dark and too empty. I felt alone, like I always did when I was at home. I sobbed into the duvet for a moment before rushing out into the hallway. It was very light out in the communal area but I still felt alone. I steadied my breathing and started towards Damien's room.

I knocked on Damien's door quickly and paced the floor outside, waiting for an answer. When I heard movement from inside I rushed to the door as it opened and fell into Damien's arms. He didn't say a word, he held me softly to his chest and pulled us both inside of the room.

"Oh, Jack." He whispered softly and hugged me tightly. I swore I could feel a tear run down his face, but ignored it and gripped onto him. He was all I had left that I could call family.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I sobbed into his neck and listened as he whispered sweet words in my ear. He fell back until we both lay together, I was curled up into him and he supported me and held me for a while.

"What happened, Jack?" He whispered softly to me, stroking my cheek. "Is it me?" I looked up at him quickly, tears were running down his face and he hurriedly wiped them away as I looked up.

"No, its not you Damien. Its never you. I love you." I sobbed hugging him close.

"Good because I love you too much. I didn't want you to be upset because of me." He told me softly, stroking my hair.

"I had a bad dream. A really bad dream." I cried burying my face in his chest.

"Well, don't worry Jack. I'm here. Sleep with me and nothing will hurt you I promise. Right here curled up together, separated from everything else in the world okay?" Damien breathed pulling the covers up over us both, and shifting me slightly so that we were both curled up facing each other.

"I'm here." Damien whispered as I fell asleep, and somehow I could deal with everything else, as long as he was with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Real sorry for the delay! A little very M rated chapter. If it's not your cup a' tea then don't read :) Enjoy!

When I woke up, it took me awhile to remember where I was. The bed across the room was empty and then I remembered that this must've been Damien's room. I felt an arm slip across my waist and a soft whisper of my name. I turned slightly to see Damien's eyes closed cutely. I shifted completely and buried my face into his neck and pulled the cover over us both.

"Thank you." I whispered even though I knew he was a deep sleeper.

I didn't want to think of dad. Not now. Not ever again. I remembered the fear of having to sleep in the next room waiting for him to hurt me. What was worse was the fact that I never knew when it would happen next. I used to push my bed against my door, a scared 12 year old boy cowered behind a door as his father shouted abuse at him. Then I went to school the next day, pretending that nothing was wrong and that my dad was normal. I fell asleep again trying to put the thoughts of my dad behind me.

I felt a hand tracing circles on my hip, my eyes fluttered open and looked up into Damien's soft eyes.  
"You look so beautiful when you sleep, jack." He whispered kissing my forehead and stroking my hair back.

"Are any of those kisses gonna travel south of my eyebrows?" I giggled forgetting the previous nightmares. I watched as he smiled and lowered himself so that his forehead rested against my own.

"How much further south?" He whispered flirtatiously. I loved the way that lust seemed to control him and make him do and say things that he wouldn't normally.

"Oh, I don't know..." I murmured against his neck pushing out all the bad stuff. I kissed him softly on his neck, not enough to make a mark.

"Is here far enough?" He whispered sexily trailing a hand down to my cheek, I bit down softly on his neck, not enough to break the skin but I heard him catch his breath in response. "I'll take that as a no. How about here?" He leaned away from my assault on his neck and pressed a finger to my lips. I took the finger into my mouth and sucked on it suggestively. He grinned and shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of my mouth on the digit. "It's a start. I don't intend to stop just there, though." I mumbled licking my lips and watch his wet finger travel further down my body, making me shiver.

"Oh really, huh?" He lowered himself further down and made his finger follow suit. The wet digit reached the hem of my boxers and I bit my lip, wondering what he would do or say next. His eyes wandered to the forming bulge in my underwear. He used his other hand and stroked me through the material. "Well, if that has anything to do with it..." He trailed off as he went to pull the item from my hips.

"No, I said to start here. You ain't getting me off... yet." I said reluctantly, knowing my body wanted otherwise. He crawled back up to face me and put his lips to my ear.

"I can get you off, without my lips being down there, babe." He bit softly on my ear lobe and moved his hand into my boxer shorts. Within a second I was bucking my hips into his loose touch.

"Shit!" I moaned.

"Now, Jacky we don't use that kind of language." He teased before kissing me forcefully and sneaking his tongue past my lips. I returned the kiss without a moment of hesitation grabbing his waist to keep us close together. I used my other hand to mirror Damien's actions and stroke his member. I pulled his underwear halfway down his hips breaking away from Damien to lower my body down until I was at eye level with his member. I kissed the tip of it, looking up at him with innocent eyes. I then lowered my mouth and swallowed as much of it as I could. I used my tongue and teeth to rake up and down on him, enjoying the sound of his moans. He placed his hands into my hair and rocked me gently backwards and forwards, trying to stop his natural instinct to thrust into the wetness.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be getting you off!" He said pulling me away from his member.

"We can do both." I whispered turning myself around so that my own problem was close to Damien's lips. I continued my ministrations on him and heard him moan again as he removed my boxers. I moaned when I felt his tongue stroke my shaft and his lips cover the head.

I sped up, knowing that Damien was close and hoping that he would cum before I did, I felt him moan against my member and it nearly sent me over the edge. His hand moved to cup my balls and I almost screamed his name. I shot my load into his mouth and panted, trying to keep a good rhythm, I wrapped a hand around the rest of him that I couldn't fit into my mouth. I felt him shake and knew that his release was next. I swallowed everything he had to offer and laid back against the mattress waiting for my breathing to steady. Damien joined me at the bottom of the bed.

I heard Damien's breathing steady as he pulled us together and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Jacky." He whispered in my ear. "I'll always be here, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. Trust Me?"


End file.
